A wireless communication system such as a 3rd generation Code Division Multiple Access (3G CDMA) system is capable of enhancing end-user connectivity by providing a high speed “always on” wide area mobile environment. Push to talk (PTT) communication technology for 3G CDMA systems allows users to connect instantaneously with other PTT users anywhere in the world with just a press of a button. In addition, PTT enables one-to-one (private) and one-to-many (group) calls over the 3G CDMA network.
Presently, the PTT application uses a static maximum access channel rate assignment, where the default maximum access channel rate is set to a highest static rate, e.g., 38.4 kbps, to facilitate faster network access. The default maximum access channel rate is not changed over time. However, for the 38.4 kbps maximum access channel rate, PTT users in weak RF environments experience poor call set up time. On the other hand, if the maximum access channel rate is statically set to a lower rate, e.g., 9.6 kbps that remains constant over time, users in a good RF environment experience a delay in call set up.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for dynamically changing a maximum access channel rate to, for example, accommodate users in varying RF environments of the communication system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.